Who I Am
by GrandGriffin1
Summary: He has many secrets to be discovered by himself and others. He is Fang Walker. Adopted by the Martinez family after a brutal past. Will he ever open up? Or live in fear forever?
1. Chapter 1

**First Story!**

* * *

Flashback (earlier in the day.)  
_One. Two. Three Steps. Closer. Just in reach. Of me. Needles lots of them, scratching my skin. Injecting unknown substances. I fell into the darkness. Swallowing me up._  
End flashback

I gasped and sat up right in my bed. Then I noticed I'm restricted. And this isn't my bed. No no no. White walls... Wait where's the metal table. I violently struggled against the holds. Nurses rushed in to give me a shot but I kicked that out of their hands. They tried to hold me down but it didn't work. Lets just say they'll have some bruises. Nobody touches me. there's a woman starring at me.

"Ah good your up. We rescued you from your home. My name is Dr. Martinez. I will be adopting you. Also don't worry your secrets safe with me" she said winking. No trust is bad. Trust ends you up where I am. Abused and turned into a freak.  
"You'll be able to leave in a few minutes. I'll show you around your new home" Dr.M said. I nodded "don't talk much do you?" She went over to touch my shoulder but I kicked her hand away. "Well then"

I rested my head on the pillow. My secrets are safe she says. Yeah right. It'll be too noticeable. The wings. The powers. (Invisibility, super speed, metal attraction.) the words written in scars across my back around my wings. Don't get too freak out. I ended snapping the restrains. I bolted for the door. I ran through the halls and towards the front. There stood six bulky security guards. They grabbed me and man-handled me. No. One. Touches. Me. I began kicking and struggling. Soon two are down.

"Chill out Fang. We're going home." I shiver. As in home home? "My home" I relax. I get carried out and put into a car.

We pull up in front of a huge house. And a giant yard. And a forest! We get inside where Six kids are. Four are girls and two boys. They stand up and look at me. Let the introductions begin.

"My names Angel. I'm 7. My brother and I were adopted when I was 3." She said smiling. She just looked like an Angel. Blue eyes, curly blond hair shaped in a halo. The little boy started next.

"Hi I'm the Gasman for various reasons. I am 9 years old. I'm her brother." He said pointing to Angel. They looked very similar. Next was a girl with a mocha skin tone. Black hair with a patch of blond/white in the front. Her eyes were a dark brown.

"Hello, I'm Nudge! I'm 12. And turning 13 in a few months! I can't wait! I don't really have any siblings, but I wouldn't know because I was taken here when I was a baby! I'm called Nudge because I never shut up! How old are you? Are you-" a hand slapped over her mouth by a girl who looked like a miniature Dr. M.

"Hey, I'm Ella. I'm 13. Sorry about my sister." She said. Next was a girl who was around my age. Light brown hair with blond streaks covered her head. She had warm brown eyes.

"My names Max and I'm 15. I am related to Ella" so the three of them are related huh? Ugh.  
Last person was a tall blond kid. He had strawberry blond hair and clouded blue eyes. Might I say but he's very pale.

"Yo, I'm Iggy. I'm 15. I am blind and I was adopted here when I was six." He said. I nodded to them to show I was listening.

"Guys this is Fang. He is 15. He'll be living with us. That's why I got that room ready and painted. Fang here isn't a big talker." Dr.M said. Thank you! "Max can you show him his room?" Max nodded. She started down a long hallway and up the stairs. I really wish I could fly up. We arrived into a room that was bigger than my house. Grey walls and a shaggy black carpet. The bed had a thick black and navy bedding. There was a balcony large enough to take off flying from.

"My rooms right next to yours if you need anything. Take a shower or something. Dinner is in an hour." I nodded.

I closed the blinds and locked the door. I opened my wings and shook them out. I gently pulled them back and held them out slightly. My room was a black abyss. Just like my eyes, wings, hair and clothes. I plopped my backpack on my bed. I fingered my $700 I had from my job. I felt around and pulled out a fresh pair of clothing and my iPod. I went to take a shower in my own personal bathroom.  
Minutes later I was clean. I had a fresh pair of dark faded jeans on. I was wearing a deep blue loose shirt. I also had a pullover sweatshirt ready for when I had to see everyone else. I sat on the balcony's railing dangling my legs over. A soft knock was heard on the door. I went over to the door and opened it. Iggy came in.

"Time for dinner." He said and walked out.

I followed him. We sat at the dinner table as a family. I starred at my food. I know I need a lot of food to sustain my bird-kid strength. I was never allowed to eat at home. I'd get an extra beating. I ended up not Eating.

It was time to sleep but I just laid on my bed starring at the ceiling. My door was wide open, though I was going to close it when I stood up. A massive pain struck my head. I clutched my head feeling as if it was going to explode. I rolled off the bed landing with a loud thud. I began sweating as images flashed through my mind. Needles, numbers, labels, lab coats, pain of getting wings, my 'dad', buildings. I continued to hold my head as the pain increased. I curled up against the structure of my bed. Next thing I know I hear footsteps thundering in and out if my room. I try to open my mouth but all that comes out is a grunt. My face burns. My breathing is becoming uneven and rough. My throat becomes dry. I feel the world slant and become clouded.  
The last thing I hear is a muffle of

"hang in there fang."

My brain felt like it blew into a million pieces and the darkness invites me in.

* * *

**Cliffy! Let the games begin...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter, Not as suspenseful as the moment before but you know it says what happens to Fang.**

* * *

I was laying on something soft. A bed maybe? Cold showered my forehead which I assume is ice cubes. I still had my killer headache throbbing inside my head. My eyes fluttered open to see Max and Dr. Martinez talking next to my bed. The sunlight shone in my now open blinds. Was I out for that long? I swiftly moved my body off the bed and stood up. I walked past them into the bathroom. I turned the water on in the sink. I closed my eyes and collected water and splashed my face. But all I got was air. I opened my eyes and notice the water floating from the sink and to my hands. I turned off the water. I just got a new power! I felt a tickling on inner wrist. I glanced down.

There in red ink was:

_Meet me by the pond in your backyard at ten tonight -L_

We have a pond? who's L? I walked out of the bathroom wide-eyed.

"You okay, Fang?" Max asked me. she was starring at me like I grown two-heads. I imminently felt self-conscious. I shoved my arm with the writing behind my back and shuffled out.

* * *

**Ten O'clock**

I jumped off the balcony landing softly on the grass. I walked to the pond that I found out was at the edge of the woods. I saw a short figure there looking straight at me. They were a girl with long Red hair flowing down her back. Green piercing eyes the color of the stem of a flower.

"Hey, I'm Lissa." She said.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

_Fang, Run!_ A girl voice in my head told me. It wasn't as high as Lissa's and didn't sound girly. I turned myself and ran full speed towards my room. I jumped an incredible height. I slammed the door harshly to the balcony and slid down the frame. I was breathing heavy. Who was talking to me in my mind? And why did I need to run?

_ I am Shade. Lissa was sent to you by your father. Get some rest. We start training tomorrow._

Training for what?

_Defeating your father. He's not done yet._

Wait he was still alive? Oh no. I can't... this can't. I'm in trouble. I stood up and crawled under my blankets, sighing.

**(Note: This Dream is a vision from Shade since she is not fully human, so she is projecting it into Fang's Mind. Complicated? Lil' bit)**

_I woke up feeling the soreness from training over-take my body. I heard a tap on the window to see the infamous Mark Walker (A.K.A. My Dad) I stood up shooting fire out of my hands at the window. It successfully cracked the window Plunging towards Dad. At the last moment he missed it. That made me angry. My tail sprouted out of my lower back and my claws extended out of the knuckles. Just like Wolverine from the X-Men. My ears shot out of my head. All in all my fur covering my cat features was a pitch black. No pattern. Dad had the nerve to chuckle at what he did to me. I lunged at him, Sending me empty-handed over the railing and falling straight down. I snapped out my wings catching me at the last minute. I must look like a huge freak. Cat and Bird DNA does that to you. Erasers from all over cornered me. At the last second, I could hear the screech of the black hawk. Shade. She was here. All attention turned to her bird figure._

_"Hey dog breath come and get it." Shade said directing it towards Ari. I took this as my chance to take of I floated up towards the sky._

I woke up gasping for air. What was that? It doesn't matter all I know is that I need Shade's help. And Fast.

* * *

**Kind of Short. Sorry, I added a OC in there. She'll only be in a few chapters. Just for future references the rest of the flock does not have wings. But they have histories with the School**


End file.
